videomusicpictureeditingfreewarefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drew1200
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Video, Music & Picture Editing Freeware Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I wanted to. :P Plus, it's for the article. xD -Bug 20:51, May 20, 2011 (UTC) It is free (partly). :P It came on my laptop with no charge. -Bug 21:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I just realized what you meant: This is for FREEWARE! :P Well, you can get the Standard YouCam for free. But not Photoshop, unless you refer to the website. Will you delete? -Bug 21:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. It comes with laptops. That's how I got mine, pre-downloaded. :) -Bug 21:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you use HyperCam for stop motion? -Bug 21:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and sorry. :P -Bug 21:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I added some stuff, so there. The page is done. ;) -Bug 21:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) K. ;) -Bug 21:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I don't really want to mess with anything. :P I actually have tons of software on my comp, anyway. :) -Bug 20:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Websites Are we allowed to use websites, even though this is a software wiki? If not, I messed up again. O_o This place is confusing! -Bug 21:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Aviary works good! :D Before and After on my avi: I got bumblebee too bright, but that's about the color of the original! :) I like the music thing, and stuff too. ;) -Bug 21:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) It just now noticed your message. :S I'll accept but I can't make an Aviary page right now. Check out the home page of Powerminers wiki. -Bug 00:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ........ Like what I did? ......... -Bug 19:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Possible for you to come on chat here? ~Jdude420